<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catching Up to Do by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456613">Catching Up to Do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12'>EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Caught in a Snare, Injury, Isn't that why youre all here, M/M, Not from me, Obi-Wan Kenobi Whump, Rescue, jedi-bashing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging upside down by one leg, Obi-Wan Kenobi has time to contemplate why some beings might hate the Jedi</p><p> </p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo: Caught in a Snare for Amyntas and Anon on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo Card 1 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catching Up to Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyntas/gifts">Amyntas</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOP number nine prompt ;) </p><p>As always, I hope you enjoy! Please R and R, let me know what you think :) </p><p>Find me and my bingo card on tumblr at this same name; requests are open!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does this happen to you often, Jedi?”</p><p>Obi-Wan thought it was rather unfortunate that the voice he heard coming from the trees did not belong to one of the men in his company, or to Anakin, who had a knack for showing up in these sort of situations. It was either a native of this planet, or some other individual, though Obi-Wan would say it was likely the first since he lacked what Obi-Wan would consider standard wear for space travel. And was twirling a thin metal, sharp-tipped spear in one of his hands.</p><p>“No, I have to admit this is a first.”</p><p>The man stopped in front of him, head cocked to the side. He did not seem unfriendly, though he did not make any move to cut Obi-Wan down either. He could get himself down, he knew, but was yet to be able to assess the damage to his leg. The vine or cord or whatever he had stepped into, which now held him suspended, bit sharply into his skin and calf. He hadn’t felt anything break, but the jerk had not been kind to the bone of his ankle and he could feel the strain there.</p><p>He waited on the man to speak, his face starting to feel warm as the blood flooded downwards to his face. But he didn’t. He didn’t move at. In fact, it seemed to Obi-Wan that he had ceased any motion at all, only the tips of his long hair catching in the breeze. Not even his eyes, so dark brown that it was hard to tell his pupils apart from them, betrayed any motion. A chill swept up (or, perhaps down) his spine—this man was a undoubtedly a skilled hunter. A predator.</p><p>“Could I persuade you to consider cutting me down?” Obi-Wan asked, keeping his tone level as the man’s prolonged silence. He could feel blood now, running from his ankle to his knee “I’m afraid I should be getting back to my men.”</p><p>“It’s not often--” The man’s tone stayed light on the surface, but there was an edge underneath it. Salacious and sharp. “—that Jedi make it out this far. Or their war.”</p><p>He shifted closer to Obi-Wan, and though it was difficult to determine for certain while upside-down, he thought a shadow of a frown passed over his face.</p><p>“Yes, I haven’t been on many campaigns this far from Coruscant.”</p><p>The man started to circle around him slowly and Obi-Wan knew that the time to escape was now. This man, unless he simply in absolutely no hurry to continue with his day, had no intention of cutting Obi-Wan free.</p><p>“We don’t want your war here, Jedi,” The man said, his voice now cold. He stepped back in front of Obi-Wan, his spear raised slightly in his hand. He was close enough that he could smell the sweetened scent of leather from the man’s clothes. He wondered, vaguely, if he had made them himself from creatures he had caught in a snare, the same way he had caught him. The thought did not help matters.</p><p>The spear tip shifted and pressed against his throat, just beneath his chin. It pricked, and he could feel the blood scratch into his beard. Instinctively, he lifted a hand to wipe at it, but the spear pressed in harder, just enough of a warning not to move that he couldn’t ignore it.</p><p>“It is not the intention of the Jedi to bring war,” Obi-Wan said. This was an argument he had heard not infrequently, though usually during more…diplomatic circumstances.</p><p>“What is your intention then, Jedi?” It was a whisper, and the restraint that Obi-Wan had been exercising to avoid flailing around as though trapped in a spider’s web dissipated almost instantly. He tried to curl his body upwards, ignoring the hot trickle of blood where the spear curled.</p><p>“Any further and I kill you,” the man said, and, deciding that complying was perhaps best, Obi-Wan released his muscles again, the tension causing him to sway back and forth along the tree branch.</p><p>“My men and I didn’t come here to start war,” Obi-Wan said, starting to feel a headache forming at the base of his skull, thick dope of his own blood spreading to his cheek, “We were called here by the government to attend to the Separatists.”</p><p>“I’m not the government,” all edges, all stone, “And I’ve seen planets your people leave behind when you’re done, Jedi. All corpses or no better off.”</p><p>“The Republic follows strict occupying standards for all planets,” Obi-Wan said carefully, “I know that there are often hardships on many planets after an attack, but the Republic works to resolve those issues.”</p><p>“Issues?”</p><p>That had been a poor choice of words. The spear moved to the hollow space at the base of his throat, digging hard into the skin. Obi-Wan had a flash, for a moment, what it would have been if he had been an animal. The feel of that spear run through his heart with terrifyingly precise accuracy, life ended before he had ever registered that he was caught in a trap.</p><p>“Orphans. Widows. Famine...These are the issues the Republic seeks to resolve?”</p><p>“I apologize if my meaning was unclear—”</p><p>“It wasn’t,” The man said, and the spear pressed even deeper into his skin. His head throbbed with every heartbeat, his lungs starting to feel more than mildly constricted as the cord biting into his ankle pulled harder at the joint. He had to do something, had to get away from here. And quickly.</p><p>“Give me a reason, Jedi,” The man said before he could react, “One reason that I shouldn’t kill you now. Leave your body for your men to find.” He twisted the spear tip, tearing the skin surrounding it and pressing upwards where it would pierce Obi-Wan’s throat from his chest.</p><p>He could taste blood in his mouth, just the faintest hint. Instinctively, he tugged on the snare caught around his ankle which only served to make it tighter. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he concentrated instead on his hands. Despite the man’s claims, he didn’t seem to actually know much about Jedi, or at least, how to prevent them from fighting.</p><p>He push as hard as he could towards the ground and was suddenly upright again, the snare slackened from the tree limb it was attached to. He scrambled for the tree, but the blood rush to and from his head darkened his vision and he caught it, but just barely. By the edges of his hands, he held himself upwards, having to close his eyes at the wave of nausea that threatened as the pressure on his head lifted and he knew he had swallowed not an indecent amount of his own blood. The man was blurry below him, spots moving in and out of his vision as he sucked in a full breath.</p><p>He debated trying to speak, but the man seemed in no mood to discuss anything. The tip of his spear caught on the vine looped around Obi-Wan’s foot. If he could have moved a hand to call his lightsaber where it had fallen to the ground, he would have called it to him to slice the vine away. But to let go would mean falling, and with vine still attached to his foot, almost certainly a broken leg.</p><p>He held onto the branch, trying to think past the throbbing in his head to a solution as the bark started to peel off in his fingers. The man tugged harder, then harder still.</p><p>One final jerk and he was falling.</p><p>He did what he could against the fall, slowing it as much as possible even as he felt the snap of bone in his leg. This time the nausea was overwhelming, knowing that his leg was broken, and the pain almost unbearable. He opened his eyes though, determined still to get out of here. If he could only get his lightsaber…</p><p>He waited for a moment, just a moment of reprieve, and expected the spear tip to press back into his throat. But as he opened his eyes, fuzzy and only half-alert, he could no longer see the man standing there. He could hear something, heavy noises just out of his line of sight. He took advantage recalling his lightsaber to his hand, relying wholly on the force to let him sever the cord keeping him aloft without further damaging his leg.</p><p>The ground was hard, and the stab of agony as his leg hit it pushed a scream up to his throat that he made himself hold in, releasing as much as he could into the force. With more effort than he had ever considered, he turned over onto his back, lightsaber lit to defend himself.</p><p>Instead, he could see his assailant in a crumpled heap on the ground, as still as he had been when Obi-Wan had first seen him. His spear was broken in two, splintered into pieces of the ground just outside of his grasp. Standing over him, helmet knocked off, was Cody. He was breathing hard as though he had just run all the way there, chest heaving. Splattered across his chest plate were mixed sprays of red and for a moment Obi-Wan thought he might be hurt until he looked down at him.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” He said, voice gruff as he knelt down beside him.</p><p>“Excellent timing, Cody,” He said, barely able to speak for his throat wound. Cody’s eyes raked over him, taking inventory of his injuries in quick succession.</p><p>“Put your arms around my neck,” He said in a voice that Obi-Wan had more panic than was strictly merited. He did as he was told without complaint, and Cody lifted him from the ground, gingerly moving his leg which did little to assuage the sharp stabs of pain that it caused.</p><p>“I don’t know how you do it,” Cody said, after he had stopped for the briefest moment to collect his helmet.</p><p>“What’s that?” Obi-Wan asked, voice tight as the pain and nausea came in waves, mixing with the gratitude and relief that played side by side. He turned closer into Cody’s hold, pressing his forehead to his arm and closing his eyes as the bright lights sets off another surge of protest in his stomach.</p><p>“Get into these sort of situations,” Cody said, and though he was doing his best to sound irritated, Obi-Wan could hear the worry.</p><p>“The same way you always manage to get me out of them,” Obi-Wan replied softly, and even through everything, could feel Cody softening through the force, his immediate worry soothed. He reached a hand up, pressing three of his fingers to the side of Cody’s face, letting them rest there for a moment. Only a moment, before they were too close to camp to let this sort of thing be known.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>